


Hypothetical Sex

by KlavierWrites



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ace Yusuke, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Demisexual Akira, Demisexuality, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Guys this is REALLY ace, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlavierWrites/pseuds/KlavierWrites
Summary: Yusuke is glaring at him. Yusuke, his sex-repulsed, deeply asexual boyfriend, is literally glaring at him because neither of them want to have sex. Akira has never been this frustrated in his life, and he once tried explaining the asexual spectrum to Ryuji.





	Hypothetical Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent, barely-edited, probably the last thing I'll post in a while because NaNoWriMo. Enjoy.
> 
> (If it's not clear, this is set a few years after P5. Akira's back in Tokyo and Yusuke's attending Tokyo University of the Arts.)

Leblanc's open, technically, but it's been empty for hours. The only inhabitants are Akira, sitting atop the counter, phone in hand, and Yusuke. He'd come in twenty minutes or so ago, wet from the rain and cursing himself for forgetting an umbrella.

He's come straight from campus, and his bulky art caddy has been flung onto one of the booth seats. Now he sits at the counter, nursing a coffee with a towel thrown over his wet hair.

It’s quiet. Yusuke hadn't texted ahead to say he'd be coming over, and it's not date night, so Akira knows something's up. It's just a matter of waiting long enough for Yusuke to say what's on his mind.

In the meantime, Akira scrolls apartment listing sites on his phone. Relatively cheap, one bedroom, close to Yusuke’s university, preferably on the Ginza line. He's got the page bookmarked, but he hasn't suggested it to Yusuke yet.

"Akira," says Yusuke eventually, and Akira looks up. Yusuke's pulled the towel off his head and his hair is sticking up oddly, still a little damp. Akira puts his phone down on the counter and nods to indicate he's listening. "Do you think you'll ever want to have sex?"

Akira stares at him. Yusuke's voice is calm - curious, even - but his brow is furrowed. Akira gives himself a moment to think about it.

"Not really," he says, "no."

Yusuke is chewing his lip. He looks down at the now-finished mug of coffee in his hands. "Oh."

Akira wonders if he's screwed up. He slides off the counter and takes the stool next to Yusuke, who glances at him and doesn't say anything. Now Akira's sure he's screwed up.

"Why do you ask?" he says, leaning forward so he can study Yusuke's face even when his boyfriend isn't looking at him.

"The other day," says Yusuke, "when we had lunch with Ryuji and Ann..."

Akira's stomach drops. He knows what Yusuke's referring to. Ann had arrived late with a hat jammed firmly over her head. A certain amount of prodding had gotten her to admit that she was hiding her new haircut. Most of the meal had been taken up by the boys hounding her to show them, promising it couldn't be as bad as she thought. She'd eventually taken off the beanie to reveal the sharpest undercut Akira had seen in his life, her once waist-length hair now barely skimming the tops of her ears.

"Ho-ly shit," Ryuji had said, jaw practically on the floor. "Shiho is one ridiculously lucky girl."

"It's ok?" Ann had asked, fingering her short fringe.

"It's basically the hottest you've ever looked, and I've seen you in a bikini," said Ryuji.

"Akira?"

He'd nodded solemnly. "I'd hit that."

In the present, Yusuke is shooting him a worried look. "I know you were probably joking," he says, "but it got me thinking again about what you said about being demisexual..."

Akira sighs. This has come up a couple of times since he'd confided in Yusuke a couple of months ago. "You know it doesn't work like that."

Yusuke's fingers tighten on the mug. "Doesn't it? You experience sexual attraction when there's a strong emotional bond, right? So why don't you want to have sex with me?"

Akira resists the urge to throw his hands in the air. This is ridiculous. Yusuke's asexual, sex isn't even on the table with them. "I don't want to have sex," he says slowly, "with anyone."

"You're not attracted to me," says Yusuke, "even though we've been dating for years. And you're demisexual, which means-"

"I know what it means!" says Akira irritably, "I literally _told you_ what it means. Do you want me to be frank?"

"Please."

"Fine," he says. "I'm in love with you. I think you're ridiculously hot. I'm sexually attracted to you. I don't want to sleep with you."

Yusuke is glaring at him. Yusuke, his sex-repulsed, deeply asexual boyfriend, is literally glaring at him because neither of them want to have sex. Akira has never been this frustrated in his life, and he once tried explaining the asexual spectrum to _Ryuji._

"You keep saying that," says Yusuke hotly, "but you never explain why."

Akira blinks. "Why do you want me to want to have sex with you?"

"I don't!" says Yusuke, "I just don't understand! Surely if you're attracted to me, you'd want to have sex? Isn’t that how this works?"

Yusuke's never been great at understanding other people, and he tends to get by on establishing rules about how people act. One of which is probably that if you're sexually attracted to someone, then you want to have sex with them. He's not angry at Akira, he's just angry Akira isn't making sense. Probably. Akira's, like, 70% sure that’s what’s going on.

He takes a steadying breath. "Yusuke, I don't want to sleep with you because you don't want to sleep with me. And the idea of forcing you into it isn't exactly sexy."

"But hypothetically, if I wasn't asexual?"

"Then we'd discuss it. Do you want to have sex?"

Yusuke shudders. "God no."

"Then it's not an issue," says Akira. "Want another coffee?"

Yusuke looks down at his hands, apparently only now noticing that he's gripping the mug hard enough that his knuckles are white. "Oh. Yes please."

Akira gets up, pressing a kiss to Yusuke's cheek. "Are you going to stop worrying about this now?" he says, edging behind the counter to make them drinks.

Yusuke nods. "I believe so. Can I use your phone to check my email? Mine's out of charge."

"Sure," he says absently, already pouring beans into the grinder. He realizes his mistake a moment too late, hearing the tell-tale click of the phone being unlocked.

"Shit," he says, looking up. Yusuke is staring down at his last viewed page - the apartment listings. "I forgot I had that open."

"I didn't know you were planning on moving out of the attic," Yusuke says, eyes wide. "These are all close to TUA. Were you going to ask me to move in with you?"

"Uh," says Akira, "surprise?"

Yusuke scrambles over the counter to pull Akira into a searing kiss. "Yes," he says, “I’ll move in with you.” There's a crash as the cup he'd knocked over in his bid to reach Akira rolls off the counter and smashes on the ground. "Oops." He doesn't sound particularly sorry. Akira kisses him again.

"For the record," Akira says, "that reaction? Definitely better than the hypothetical sex our non-ace selves are having."

"Oh, for sure," says Yusuke, smiling.

"But we probably should clear that up before Sojiro murders me."


End file.
